


A Progression of Intimacy

by Stacysmash



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, First Time Bottoming, First Time Topping, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Humor, I left the plot literally in the first story and this'll be just the smutty aftereffects, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Never mind there's plot after all, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn Watching, Roleplay, Sawamura Daichi's Thighs, Sequel, Sexual Roleplay, Smut, Spoilers, daichi needs to stop listening to terushima
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-03-25 17:34:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13839660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stacysmash/pseuds/Stacysmash
Summary: Sequel to There's No Separating You From Me, Daichi and Kuroo begin to take their relationship a step further. They don't jump right into full blown sex, but ease into things gradually as they explore different forms of physical intimacy.





	1. Working out together is a great way to strengthen your bond!

**Author's Note:**

> Major spoilers ahead for [There's No Separating You From Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13739358/chapters/31569198)

It was the first full day off they had together in a long time, and Kuroo internally rolled his eyes that Daichi was able to convince him to spend their precious morning hours running through the park. He was mentally exhausted from starting his new internship, and they hadn’t had a real date in two weeks since he took Daichi to Bokuto’s volleyball game. Despite his grumblings, Daichi assured him a good run would make him feel better.

He was right that it eased his mental afflictions, but it did nothing to help his sexual frustrations. If anything, it was revving him up. They hadn’t spoken much about when they were going to break through that barrier, and Kuroo was determined not to push Daichi further than he was comfortable. It was easier said than done when he glanced beside him and focused on the tendrils of sweat curling down Daichi’s skin, or the flush decorating his cheeks. Kuroo jerked his face forward to stare at the path ahead, but he could still hear Daichi’s heavy breathing next to him and all he could imagine was him panting underneath him with deep moan ripping through his heaving chest.

“Tetsu, are you okay?” Daichi asked when Kuroo had stopped running and bent over to rest his hands on his knees. His eyes were squeezed shut as he attempted to force the alluring visions out of his brain.

“Yeah, I’m fine, just give me a minute.”

“Are you that out of shape?” Daichi teased, and the slight was enough to yank Kuroo out of his dirty thoughts and shoot a sharp look at his boyfriend.

“ _No_ , that’s not it. I’ve just been thinking about a lot.”

“You shouldn’t dwell on negative things, it’s a beautiful day! Let your thoughts go to something more pleasant.”

Kuroo smirked as he straightened up, his eyes slipping over Daichi’s shirt that hugged his body like a dream. “It wasn’t negative thoughts I was having… they were too pleasant, actually.”

“Oh.”

Kuroo glanced around at the fragrant trees and listened to the symphony of birdsong surrounding them while he caught his breath. He pulled the front of his shirt up to wipe the sweat from his face, already feeling a little better.

Daichi was starting to feel worse. That morning he had woken up to find Kuroo snuggled into him as usual, but his hand had slid up under Daichi’s shirt while he subconsciously sent shivers across Daichi’s skin and his mind spiraling straight into his boxers. He thought a run might be able to release some of the tension pent up in his body, but as he stared unabashedly at Kuroo’s exposed stomach glistening with sweat his heart began throbbing at breakneck speed, pumping his blood to one specific area. His fingers twitched by his side, and he curled them into the bottom of his shorts to keep them occupied before he reached out and grazed a finger across Kuroo’s abs. Out of the two of them, Kuroo was always the one to initiate physical contact simply because he was naturally a touchy-feely person. And while Daichi felt comfortable ruffling his messy hair or rubbing his back soothingly, he was still nervous about touching Kuroo sexually despite having a voracious desire to.

Daichi gulped and averted his eyes; the last thing he needed was to get worked up in a family park on a weekend morning. “We should get moving, we’re gonna get hungry soon.”

Kuroo’s eyes locked onto his and sighed, “Yeah, I think I already am.”

They picked up an even quicker pace as they fought to reach the end of the path closest to their apartment, each casting quick glances at the other and looking away before the other noticed. Daichi was grateful for a fresh breeze that caressed his face, cooling it down. The heat was pouring off Kuroo’s skin next to him and his own clothes were beginning to feel stifling. Their pace only slowed once they reached the edge of the park and they both sighed in unison.

“Are you feeling alright? Your neck’s flushed.” Kuroo reached his fingers out to graze the boiling skin, and Daichi gave a slight gasp.

“Yeah, I’m fine,” He replied, his voice slightly higher than normal as his shoulders hunched up. Kuroo pursed his lips to contain his smile but didn’t remove his fingers. Daichi frowned at him but it only made Kuroo’s grin spread wider. “Cut it out,” Daichi grumbled and slipped his hand up Kuroo’s shirt to his sensitive ribs. Kuroo laughed and swerved his waist out of Daichi’s reach and unfairly could still reach the back of Daichi’s neck. When his boyfriend’s expression darkened into violent territory, Kuroo finally slid his fingers off, letting them graze down his damp back and past the waistline of his shorts, earning another gasp. Kuroo’s eyes met Daichi’s, both noting their dark pupils spreading wider and suddenly the urgency to get home was all they could think about.

“Race you home!” Kuroo laughed as he took off running and with a low growl rumbling through his throat Daichi lunged after him. Earlier the run had scraped away at their energy levels but knowing what they were going to do next had given them a second wind. Despite Kuroo’s lengthy stride, Daichi’s powerful legs kept up with him, even surging ahead a couple times until Kuroo shoved his arm in front of his face with malicious laughter. Kuroo had the advantage as they ran up the steps, skipping a couple at a time and slapping his palm on their door when he arrived.

“I win!” He cheered as he hopped up and down. Daichi smirked as his chest heaved and slid his hand out of his pocket with his keys twirled around his finger.

“Doesn’t count til you’re inside.” He gave Kuroo a shove out of the way while he managed to insert the key in the lock with his trembling fingers.

“Excited about something, Daichi?” Kuroo purred into his ear, pressing his body flush against him. Daichi thought he was going to bite a hole through his lip while he fumbled the door open. He shoved his way inside, his fingers gripped in Kuroo’s shirt as he yanked him in behind him and slammed the door shut.

The keys clattered to the floor when Kuroo shoved him back against the door, pressing their lips together like their lives depended on it. Daichi loved how soft and tender their touches could be but feeling Kuroo’s power wanting to possess all of him was thrilling. His arms wrapped around Kuroo’s broad shoulders and held on tight, his body aching to close the distance between them. Kuroo’s fingers raked down his body and gripped firmly around his ass, eliciting a moan from Daichi’s lips. He kept his hands there and pulled Daichi’s lower half closer to his own, sending explosions through Daichi’s brain as he tried to cope with the influx of heat and friction. Kuroo’s mouth was just as hot, his tongue eagerly meeting his as their bodies began to meld together. Daichi’s skin felt like it was on fire, and he released Kuroo’s shoulders so he could reach down and peel his shirt off with a snap. Kuroo followed suit, and the brief separation between them and vision of Daichi’s god-like torso only increased Kuroo’s hunger. His hands slid up Daichi’s back as his mouth attacked his throat, his hips continuing to rut against Daichi’s. He shivered as he felt strong fingers scrape along the skin of his back and grip into his hair. Daichi’s hot breath flowed over his ear in strong puffs, his voice breathing out a moan with his name blended in nearly made him burst prematurely. Kuroo groaned as he hooked his arms underneath Daichi’s ass and lifted him up against the door, his body pinning him flat against it while a set of strong legs squeezed around his waist. Daichi leaned his head back, exposing his throat as filthy expletives whispered out of his lips. Kuroo’s mouth couldn’t stop moving across his skin, wanting to taste every inch of him as his hips continued rocking back and forth. He licked his lips as he crept toward Daichi’s ear, nibbling on the lobe gently.

“Daichi, can you pull us out?”

Daichi’s eyes fluttered as he looked at him in confusion, and Kuroo’s eyes flickered down to their tenting shorts.

“Oh,” He replied as he adjusted himself in Kuroo’s arms. He gripped his left arm tighter around his shoulders to alleviate some of the weight, and his other hand slipped down to Kuroo’s waistband and pulled it back gently and down. Kuroo’s erection sprang out with vigor, and Kuroo hissed into Daichi’s shoulder as the cool air flowed around it. Daichi unveiled his as well and gently brought them together. He wrapped his palm around them both, though paying special attention to Kuroo’s, and began to pump his fist. It was slow at first, adjusting to their slicked-up cocks rubbing against each other with the added friction of Daichi’s hand. Kuroo’s fingers dug into Daichi’s ass with a pulsing grip to match the tempo, and Daichi felt like he could burst at any given moment. His hand moved quicker and Kuroo whined as his lips traveled up Daichi’s neck until they found his lips. Their moans reverberated into their mouths, the rapid cadence of their hearts syncing up as they neared their breaking point. Daichi rolled his chest up against Kuroo’s, their heated skin slipping against each other until their nipples collided.

Kuroo came in his hand with a groan ripping through his throat, spilling between their stomachs. Daichi followed right behind, his hand still pumping as they rode out their orgasms together.

Through shuddering breaths their bodies began to wind down with an occasional shiver from the cool air settling on their damp skin and the thudding of their heartbeats gradually slowing to the usual beat.

Daichi licked his lips, resting his forehead against Kuroo’s radiating chest. “That was… fast.”

“If you want it to last longer, we’ll have to do something about my nipples.”

Daichi snorted, and they laughed softly as Kuroo lowered him to his feet.

“That was amazing though, we should’ve been doing that since our first year.”

“Yeah, I feel like we wasted a lot of time.”

Kuroo tenderly grasped his face and brushed their lips together softly. “It’s okay, we have plenty of time to make up for it.”

“It’s true, but first,” Daichi grimaced as he looked down at the mess spread across their stomachs, “I think we need a bath.”

“Mmm, sounds nice. I bet we could both fit in at the same time.”

“There’s no way, we can hardly fit one of us in there.”

“Why does this conversation sound familiar?”

“When we squeezed into your dorm bed.”

“Exactly! And it worked out great!”

Daichi laughed and shook his head. “Alright, sure. Let’s bathe together. There’s no way this could end up being a humiliating experience, right?”

 


	2. Porn Vs Roleplay

“So, have you guys fucked yet?”

Without hesitating Daichi whipped his hand up to slap the side of Terushima’s head. His foul-mouthed kouhai yelped in pain and collapsed dramatically to the floor while Daichi continued working on the computer. A couple students were startled as they entered the gym and suddenly saw a hand grip onto the welcome counter from beside Daichi as he greeted them and checked their ID’s.

“Owww, jeeze, you could’ve killed me. It was just a simple question!”

“An impertinent question not appropriate for work.”

“Come on, you know you’ve relied on my advice before due to my extensive experience in such matters.”

“I didn’t ask you for advice, you were just sticking your nose in my business.”

“Perhaps… so have you or not?”

Daichi let out a long, exasperated sigh. With a quick look around to make sure no one else was in the vicinity, he leaned against the counter and faced Terushima.

“We’ve done some things, just not all the way.”

“So, like blow jobs, hands jobs, nipple play, or maybe you’ve--”

This time Daichi stilled Terushima’s chatter by slapping his hand against his mouth with unnecessary force.

“If we’re gonna talk about this, at least try to use more appropriate language.”

“How do you use appropriate language when talking about this?” Terushima replied after shoving Daichi’s hand away.

“Ugh, just do your best, and to answer your question… hand jobs.”

“That’s cool, hand jobs are great! But why haven’t you done anything else?”

“We’re just taking it slow.”

“Okay, if you just met the guy I could understand that, but how long have you two been like siamese twins? You’re always together, snuggling, relying on each other. You’re way past the scaring-each-other-off phase.”

“I know, it’s more like we’re nervous about doing things right, it’s kinda hard to research without getting into weird stuff.”

“Oh, I see! So, you don’t know how to take it up the--” He paused when he received a scowl from Daichi that threatened to pull all the dark forces from the abyss with his ire and rethought his phrasing. “Um, I mean, it’s hard slipping your banana in a squishy place that doesn’t normally take such large objects _and_ enjoy it too?”

“I’m really regretting getting involved in this conversation.”

“Come on, Daichi-san, work with me here.”

“Yes, that’s what we’re worried about.”

“Never fear, Boss! I have just the thing for you!”

“And what would that be?”

“Gay porn!”

Daichi winced as those two words echoed across the lobby and connected weight room, earning a few strange looks. Terushima pursed his lips and glanced around nervously.

“I’m not gonna be fired, am I?”

“If you say one more inappropriate thing where people can hear you, then yeah you will be. First, why would porn help, and second, why the hell do _you_ have gay porn?”

Terushima shrugged, “I’m bisexual, and before you ask yes Sakura knows and yes she’s cool with it. Plus, I’m pretty sure anybody can enjoy gay porn as long as they’re open-minded. So, to answer your first question, it can help a lot! It’ll get you familiar with what goes where, and it gets you all worked up and in the mood to do it. Wanna borrow a couple DVD’s?”

“You actually have DVD’s?”

“Yeah, I was perusing the movies when I was shopping for a laptop and found some really good ones.”

“You’re telling me you had no shame at all laying porn on the counter in front of the cashier when you were buying a laptop.”

“I didn’t end up buying the laptop that day, so it was just the porn, but yeah.”

Daichi smirked and shook his head. “I have to say, I’m very impressed.”

“I’ve been trying to impress you for years and me buying porn is what gets you?”

“Why were you trying to impress me?”

Terushima glanced away in embarrassment. “Cuz I respected you and I wanted to be like you.”

Daichi laughed. “You are the complete opposite of me in every way! You don’t even _try_ to be like me, you goof. But I appreciate the compliment.”

“So, do you want the porn or not?”

Daichi turned back to the computer screen, his lips pressed tight as he weighed his options. “Okay, fine, but don’t tell anybody.”

“Won’t tell a soul. I’ll bring you the goods tomorrow, Boss.”

 

The next day Terushima was true to his word and handed Daichi a bento box with a wink. When no one was around, he glanced inside to find the compartments were removed to fit two DVD’s and a sandwich on top, which Terushima said was in case anyone decided to peek inside. It happened to be his short day of the week where he had one early class and worked a short shift after, and he found himself walking home from the train station in the middle of the afternoon with a bento box burning a hole in his backpack. He slipped into his apartment and glanced around the quiet space. Kuroo wasn’t due home for another couple hours at least and Daichi’s laptop was open and waiting at the kitchen table.

_It’s nothing… it’s just watching a little porn, no big deal._

To cover all his bases, he locked the door behind him and made sure the shades were drawn. He connected his headphones to the laptop in case nosey Suzuki-san was in downstairs since she had made some comments before about how frisky they had been recently and Daichi thought he was going to die of humiliation.

With a deep breath he sat down at his laptop and opened the bento, tossing the sandwich onto the table and slipped out the two DVD’s. Each had a different theme, the first, _The Dick of Wall Street_ , being a business office with most of the action between a man and his hard-ass boss, and the second a submarine flick called _The Hunt for Red Bendover_. He thought he’d start with the business one since it seemed slightly less ridiculous.

Daichi straightened his back and propped his chin on his hand as he gazed at the screen with the attitude of a scientist, ready to observe the proceedings and draw what conclusions he needed. Within five minutes he was leaning forward, his eyes wide and unblinking as he stared open-mouthed at the first _action_ sequence. It was rough and a little uncomfortable, not really what he had in mind when they decided to go further.

“Ew… they’re making such a mess, he just tossed all that paperwork onto the floor! Ugh, they’re so loud, there’s no way nobody in that office knows what they’re doing… _really?!_ How can anyone bend that far, is he a gymnast? This is so nasty.”

“Then why are you watching it?” A sly voice asked right next to his muffled ear, and Daichi yelped as he fell out of his chair. From the floor, Kuroo looked even taller as he crossed his arms in front of him, a smug grin just waiting to taunt him.

“Um, Tetsu, what are you doing home so early?”

“We had to close down the lab, there was an accident on another floor.”

“Oh… so, this isn’t what it looks like.”

The grin grew even wider. “You’re not watching porn?”

“I--no, I am, but I’m not enjoying it!”

Kuroo could no longer contain himself and burst out in his full bellowing laughter. “You should see your face! Please let me take a picture? The innocent and honorable Sawamura Daichi watching porn in the middle of the afternoon!”

“It isn’t mine! It’s Terushima’s!”

“Is that supposed to make it better?” Kuroo chuckled as he wiped the tears from his eyes.

Daichi huffed out a breath as he sat up and crossed his arms. “Will you at least let me explain?”

“Oh, please do. I can’t wait to hear this.” Kuroo twisted the seat Daichi vacated around to face him, smoothly sitting down and crossing his legs to listen.

“Well… I admitted to Terushima you and I haven’t gone all the way yet,” Kuroo cocked an eyebrow, but didn’t interrupt so Daichi continued, “And he suggested watching some gay porn to give me an idea how it works, but it was a mistake, it’s stupid.”

“You know, if anyone else had told me what you just did, I wouldn’t believe them for a second. But it’s you so it sounds plausible.” Kuroo glanced at the screen where the two men on screen were half naked and humping against a window with a lovely view of a city skyline in the background. “What’s the plot of this thing?”

“Well, if you could call it a plot, the boss is blackmailing his subordinate into sleeping with him and eventually he starts liking it? I don’t know, the boss is really mean, so I don’t see how that’s a turn-on.”

“It can be a turn-on for some people, but it doesn’t do it for me either. Although…” He glanced at Daichi on the floor in front of him and gulped, “The whole sneaking around an office setting is kinda hot. It makes me wish you and I actually worked together.”

The humiliation from being caught by his boyfriend was starting to ease, and as his eyes grazed over Kuroo’s lithe body dressed in a slim fitting suit he was beginning to wish he had popped in _The Hunt for Red Bendover_ instead. “Yeah… I think we’d both be fired pretty quick.”

Without glancing at the laptop, Kuroo’s fingers reached over and pressed the spacebar to pause the movie. “Daichi… you wanna try something?”

Watching the porno hadn’t sparked any excitement in Daichi, but all Kuroo had to do was speak in that sultry tone and his heart began to quicken, heat pooling in his lower stomach. “What are you thinking?”

“I’ve already got my suit on, and I know you’ve got one too. Would if we did a little role-play?”

“You mean, pretend we’re in an office?”

“Yeah!” Kuroo urged, leaning forward as his feet began to tap with eagerness. “You can play the boss, and I’ll play your subordinate. You can call me into your _office_ ,” He motioned around the kitchen, “And scold me for something I did, he he.”

“You want me to be mean like that guy?”

“No, no, just a little _bossy_.”

As always, it was easy to get caught up in Kuroo’s excitement. Yet there was a heavy question hanging in the air that Daichi was almost afraid to ask. “So, you want us to role-play and everything but how far were you thinking of going?” Daichi asked as he ran a hand through his hair nervously, his eyes glancing away.

“Hey,” Kuroo spoke softly, drawing his eyes back to him, “We’ll go as far as you’re comfortable. We talk about it now and then ease into it. Role-playing is just for fun, kind of acting out our fantasies, so to speak.”

“Oh, I don’t want you to think I _don’t_ want all of that, going all the way I mean. I just want to research it fully before going into it. I don’t want it to hurt either of us.”

Kuroo smiled and nodded. “I agree. Do you think you’d be comfortable using our mouths?”

Daichi felt like his cheeks were on fire, but he nodded. “Yeah, I mean I don’t exactly know what to do, but I’d like to do it!”

“Alright. Why don’t you get your suit on and we do some silly role-play to get in the mood? It’s not like I’ve ever done it either, but I’m pretty eager so I can go first.”

 

Daichi flipped through several papers and slapped them on the table with a click of his tongue. He huffed and stood up, straightening his tie as he strode to the door and slid it open.

“Kuroo-kun? I’m need to see you in my office.”

“Right now, Sawamura-san? I’m just finishing up my report.”

“ _Now_ ,” He said firmly and walked back to the table to sit down. Kuroo shuffled out of the room with a nervous look on his face and stopped on the other side of the table.

“What can I help you with, Sir?”

“You can _help_ me by explaining what this shit is?” He growled as he held up the pile of papers.

“My data recordings? I checked them several times over, is there a problem?”

“Of course there is, they’re all based on outdated research! We can’t use it and now we have to start all over again with the project.”

“I’m so sorry! Is there anything I can do to make it up to you?”

“Yes… as a matter a fact, there is.” Daichi’s voice had lowered, and as he spoke he slid his chair out slightly, spreading his legs apart so Kuroo would get a little hint. He got the hint and snorted into his hand as he tried to contain the giggles. “Tetsu, you’re breaking the mood,” Daichi grumbled.

“Sorry, sorry,” He replied quickly as he took several deep breaths. “I’ll take full responsibility, Sawamura-san. Please guide me as you see fit.”

“On your knees, Kuroo-kun,” Daichi said, a smirk pulling at his lips. It was difficult not to laugh himself when Kuroo was trying his hardest to keep the grin off his face. Kuroo obeyed and knelt in front of Daichi, sliding forward until he was nestled between Daichi’s legs. So far, the role-playing was fun, but having Kuroo in that position with his long fingers slipping up his thighs was the hottest thing he had ever experienced. Kuroo’s heavy lidded eyes locked onto his, and Daichi gulped.

“What next, Sawamura-san?”

Daichi reached out to grip Kuroo’s chin, running his thumb over his lips. “You’re so good at running your mouth to your superiors. Why don’t you show me what else it can be good for?”

Kuroo’s face lit up with amusement, but he looked too eager for the next part to break out into any giggles.

“Yes, Sir. I hope I can please you.” Kuroo slid his hands further up Daichi’s thighs, taking his time as his fingers began to undo his belt. Daichi leaned back and tried to keep his face serious, which was difficult when his heart was beating like mad. Kuroo’s nimble hands made quick work of his pants and released his already hardening cock. Kuroo looked it over hungrily but glanced up at Daichi with an unspoken question before proceeding. Daichi smiled and nodded, and Kuroo eagerly got to work.

He began by licking up the underside of Daichi’s shaft, his hot, wet tongue yanking a moan out of Daichi as if it was tied on a string. When his tongue reached the top, he swirled it around the head a couple times for good measure, his mouth grinning as he watched Daichi gasp and grip onto the table and chair to keep himself stable. With a quick lick of his lips he enveloped the head, pushing down slowly as he sheathed Daichi as far as he could and began to pull up at the same slow pace.

Daichi had thought having Kuroo’s hand rubbing up and down his slicked-up cock was incredible but feeling his mouth on him instead about blew his mind. Every little swipe of his tongue and release of vibrations from a moan caused Daichi to lose nearly every ounce of self-control he had.

“Tetsu,” He groaned and slipped his fingers through the thick mess of black hair bobbing underneath him. Despite being able to defy gravity, Kuroo’s hair was always soft, like silky feathers tickling his sensitive skin, and it was beautiful. Gripping into Kuroo’s locks only seemed to encourage him more as he began to pump faster, his hands squeezing Daichi’s muscular thighs. Daichi jerked forward, his breath shuddering as whispered expletives flowed from his parted lips. The pressure was building quickly, and suddenly he realized they never discussed how Kuroo was going to finish him. The thought flew out of his head as Kuroo plunged himself over him, his mouth hot and tongue traveling around his shaft on its own.

“Tetsu, I--I’m gonna,” Daichi sputtered, but Kuroo didn’t lift off. He slipped his hands forward to grip Daichi’s ass and squeezed while he continued his quick pace. Daichi’s vision went white as he cried out, releasing into Kuroo’s mouth as he rode out his orgasm. He fluttered his eyes open as he regained coherency to see Kuroo slipping off him and licking his lips. Daichi stared in disbelief and Kuroo’s pleased grin spread wide.

“Will there be anything else, Sir?”

“Did you--Uh, no… I hope from now on you pay more attention, Kuroo-kun,” Daichi croaked, attempting to grasp the character he’d thrown out during his pleasured stupor.

“Thank you, Sawamura-san… it’s always a pleasure,” Kuroo purred as he stood and fixed his tie and jacket. Daichi’s eyes fell down the length of him, never able to resist Kuroo in his suit, when he noticed the blatant tenting in his pants. Before he could say anything about it, Kuroo turned and walked back into the bedroom, sliding the door shut.

Daichi was still trying to catch his breath while he wondered how far Kuroo was willing to go for the sake of their role-play.

“Tetsu?”

The door slid open a crack, Kuroo’s face just barely visible as he peeked out.

“Yes?”

“Isn’t it your turn?”

“Yeah, but I wasn’t sure how you wanted to do it.”

Daichi laughed as he stood, closing his pants and belt so he looked more presentable.

“Did you wanna keep playing? You could be the boss next.”

Kuroo puffed a breath upwards so the tuft of hair that fell over his eye fluttered up. “I don’t know, I like you being the boss. You know, I’ve fantasized about you giving me a blow job for an ungodly amount of time, and I can’t wait for it, however…” Kuroo bit his lip as his eyes scanned Daichi as if he was searching for an answer before he asked.

“What is it? I’m open to what you want. I’d like to take care of you,” Daichi urged in a low, husky voice, and Kuroo felt a shiver go down his back.

“Well, if you’re uncomfortable with it, just say the word, but I was kinda hoping I could maybe use your thighs?” Kuroo asked, wincing as if preparing himself for a slap.

“My thighs? Like _you_ in between them?”

“Yeah, like lube your thighs and me and I thrust in between them. Could I try that?”

Daichi smiled, his dimples pricking his cheeks as he wrapped his arms around Kuroo’s waist and pulled him in close. “Of course, we can try it. Feeling you slip between my thighs… sounds kinda hot.”

Kuroo collapsed forward over him with a groan. “How are you so sexy? You’re killing me.”

Daichi chuckled and gave a gentle thrust with his hips into Kuroo’s. “Come on, Kuroo-kun… your boss has an assignment for you.”

 

After coming once already, Daichi didn’t think he would get hard again so quickly, but Kuroo’s breath was panting against his ear, his hands slipping over his chest as his cock slipped back and forth between his thighs. He felt like he could orgasm just from hearing Kuroo moan his name as if he was a delicious dessert. They were both on their knees on the futon, Daichi’s pants completely off and more clothing being ripped off every minute as Kuroo thrusted from behind. His shirt and tie had finally been tossed to the side, his entire body bare but he felt no cold as Kuroo wrapped himself around him and pressed kisses along his shoulders toward his neck.

“Dai… lay down on your back,” He whispered as his lips finally reached his ear. Daichi obeyed, stretching out on the futon and let Kuroo’s eyes rake over every inch of him. Kuroo’s smirk was wicked as he slowly slipped his shirt off his body, allowing Daichi to soak in the sight of his broad chest and torso that stretched on for miles. Daichi gulped, confused how he was able to capture the heart of such a stunningly beautiful person.

Kuroo leaned over him, creeping forward like a panther as his breath ghosted over the length of Daichi’s body until his lips curled back up to his ear.

“You’re so damn sexy, I can’t believe you’re mine.”

“That’s funny… I was just thinking the same thing.”

Kuroo chuckled as his teeth grazed his ear. “Put your thighs together, like that… Perfect.”

Kuroo groaned as he sunk his cock between Daichi’s muscular thighs, and he lifted his face just enough for his mouth to lock onto Daichi’s in a deep kiss. The new position felt more intimate than anything they’d done yet, and it made Daichi’s heart swell with affection as much as it increased his lust. He moaned into Kuroo’s mouth and wrapped his arms around his shoulders, pulling him as close as he could while still allowing Kuroo to move.

Kuroo began to thrust faster, his lips breaking away from Daichi’s so he could catch his breath. His hands raked down the length of Daichi’s body, his fingers tracing every muscle on the way down to grip into Daichi’s thighs and push them closer. His hot breath shuddered over Daichi’s neck and sweat began to accumulate between their bodies as they slipped together.

“Mmm, I’m close,” Kuroo whined, pushing the tempo even faster. Daichi didn’t answer, a little embarrassed at how close he was as well, though he had barely been touched. If felt so good having Kuroo slip in and out of his thighs, and he couldn’t wait to experience even more of him. He kept his thighs close together to give Kuroo the best friction and slipped his fingers into his hair. Suddenly Kuroo’s hand wrapped around his cock and began pumping along in tempo with his thrusts, and Daichi tipped his head back with a cry. He spilled onto his stomach, his fingers tightening in Kuroo’s hair. He felt Kuroo’s body stiffen on top of him, the rumble of his groan vibrating between their sweat soaked skin. Kuroo continued thrusting until he was completely emptied and then dropped his entire weight onto Daichi with a grunt.

“I think we need to change the sheets.”

“Yeah… we may need to get our suits cleaned too.”

“I’ll pick up condoms next time I’m at the store, and maybe some lube. Maybe some handcuffs, blindfolds, feathers…”

“Just stick with condoms and lube for now.”

“Don’t you wanna role-play more? That was fun!”

Daichi chuckled as he ran his fingers gently through Kuroo’s damp hair. “Yeah… it was.”

 

“Did you have fun last night?”

Daichi rolled his eyes and glanced beside him at Terushima’s teasing grin. “What makes you say that?”

“Cuz you’ve barely stopped smiling all day! So, I take it the, uh, _special films_ did the trick?”

“No, in fact, you can have your bento back,” Daichi said as he pointed to it stuffed in a cubby under the desk. “I barely watched any, it wasn’t my thing.”

“It didn’t have any effect at all?”

“Well, perhaps the scenario inspired a couple things, but that’s it.”

“Oh, so I also brought this book today that really goes step by step on the best way to handle same-sex intimacy. I thought it might help you out.”

“You had that book all along? Why didn’t you say so in the first place?!”

Terushima pursed his lips, not willing to risk his life to sputter out a laugh. “Cuz I didn’t think you’d actually take the porn.” It was useless. He burst out laughing, but luckily he was spry enough to run away before Daichi land his fist anywhere on his body.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a little embarrassed at my title choices for the porn, but they also made me giggle. The Hunt for Red October happens to be one of my favorite movies.  
> I'm probably gonna add just one more chapter to complete their progression, which means they'll be going all the way in the next one! Hope you enjoyed it :)


	3. Make-up Sex

Kuroo cringed with every loud _clink_ and _bang_ ringing out from the kitchen where his boyfriend was ~~destroying~~ doing the dishes. His head still hurt from drinking with Bokuto the night before, and his fuzzy mind was scrambling to figure out what he had done wrong to make Daichi so angry with him. They discussed him going out drinking before he did it, and he seemed fine with it. Kuroo had been looking for a way to tell Bokuto about his relationship with Daichi, and it had gone even better than he expected. He didn’t even get too drunk, just enough to have a slight hangover the next morning. Did he forget to text Daichi when it got late?

Kuroo snuck his phone out of his sweatpants and scanned through his messages. All of it showed a stream of positive communication between the two, nothing out of the ordinary. Kuroo ran a hand through his messy locks while he wracked his brain. His eyes slid back over to Daichi who had finished the dishes and was wiping every surface down in their tiny kitchen until it was gleaming.

“Daichi?” He called tentatively.

Daichi huffed loudly in response, his arm continuing the circular motions across the front of the cabinets.

“Honey bear?” Kuroo attempted to coo through his trepidation.

Daichi’s arm stopped moving, his head turned just enough to shoot a lethal glare over his shoulder. Kuroo shivered, thankful Daichi didn’t have the capacity to shoot laser beams out of his eyes otherwise he would have been burnt to a crisp. Kuroo retreated into the blanket strewn over the sofa, slipping one of the throw pillows in front of him to block the dangerous vibes hitting him in waves. Daichi sighed and turned back to his unnecessary cleaning.

“I’m angry, Tetsu, but I’m trying to calm down before we talk about it.”

“Oh, I see. Is there anything I can do to help?”

“No, just don’t talk too much. Teasing me right now would result in a disaster, so tread carefully.”

Kuroo winced, his mind going wild with what scenarios could result from the typical way he spoke to his boyfriend. “Got it, no teasing. Can I… Can I ask why you’re mad?”

The arm circles paused again, and Kuroo could see Daichi’s jaw clench from the slight view he had of it from his safe position on the sofa.

“You posted a picture of me on every single form of social media you have and tagged me in it.”

Kuroo blinked as his mind rewound to the previous night and vaguely remembered gushing about their relationship to Bokuto, flipping through the millions of photos of them on his phone. None of them were indecent, though, so he had to slip his phone out again to recheck one of his sites to see which one was causing such a reaction out of his typically cool-headed boyfriend. He hadn’t even noticed the outrageous amount of notifications he had since he was so distracted by the impending doom right in the small apartment, and it didn’t take long to open the illicit photo that was turning the temperature in the room down below freezing.

The photo was just of Daichi, rumpled up in his futon ( _their_ futon by now) and fast asleep with one arm cast out above his head and looking like a mixture of an angel and a Greek god with his muscular body peeking out from his tank and the swirl of bedsheets. Kuroo _loved_ that picture, and according to the hundreds of comments from his followers and friends that sentiment was a common one. He glanced back up at Daichi who had turned to face him completely, the rag hanging from his hand with his arms crossed in front of him. Kuroo’s eyes flickered back to the picture and then returned to his boyfriend. His brain throbbed from the lingering hangover and overuse without even a cup of coffee, not being able to pinpoint why that would have upset Daichi.

“You look really good in it though?” Kuroo said, already flinching back into his blanket of safety.

Daichi narrowed his eyes but made no other movement to strangle him.

“Did you read the comments?”

“They think you look good, too?”

“Half of them are talking about how in love we are, even if they don’t know we’re officially dating. Most people are assuming it because, well let’s face it, everyone knew before we did. But you know who doesn’t know, Tetsu? My parents.”

Kuroo stared, not following what his parents had to do with it.

“My parents are on most of those sites. My mom has a Facebook and comments on my stuff all the time, you know that with how often we make fun of her confusion with the stuff we post. Dad has an Instagram because he thinks he’s some great chef, but he follows me on there as well.”

For the first time since Kuroo woke up, Daichi’s features softened and he walked toward him. Kuroo resisted the urge to hide and took a deep breath to accept his punishment like a man, but Daichi sat down on the sofa next to him and calmly grasped his hands, looking him straight in the eye.

“I want to tell my parents about us, Tetsu. It’s important to me to be open with them and not hide anything, even if they won’t accept it right away. But this,” He gestured with his face to the phone in Kuroo’s lap, “Is not how I wanted them to find out.”

Kuroo’s mouth dropped open, finally realizing the gravity of the situation.

“Daichi, I’m so sorry. Everyone knows we’re roommates, so I didn’t think it would reveal anything. Do you want me to take it down?”

The side of Daichi’s mouth quirked up a bit. “It’s too late for that, my dad already liked it.”

“Oh… does your dad read people’s comments?”

Daichi nodded slowly. “Every comment, unfortunately. He didn’t comment himself, but I expect they’ll ask me about it soon.”

“Daichi, I can’t even begin to tell you how sorry I am. Seriously, I was just getting all mushy with Bokuto about us, showing him pics and he said that one was really good, and we were slightly inebriated and thought it would be the perfect pic to post.”

“Shh, it’s okay.”

“It’s okay? You couldn’t even look at me a few minutes ago.”

“I know, I’m sorry. I woke up this morning to all the messages on my phone and it was a bit overwhelming and I got stressed out. I feel better now that we talked about it, and I know you didn’t mean to do it. Besides, you and I haven’t even discussed how to break the news to my parents. We got lucky that your mom’s clairvoyant.”

Kuroo huffed out a laugh, relieved a lot of the tension between them was easing away. “Yeah, and my dad’s only upset that he won’t get any grandchildren. Listen, I’ll make this up to you, any way I can. I’ll be there when you tell them if you want me to be. We’re in this together, okay?”

Kuroo nearly lost his train of thought as he stared into the chocolate abyss of Daichi’s eyes. They were warm as they gazed back at him, and slowly Daichi gave a little nod. Kuroo slid his hand up Daichi’s cheek, easing his body in closer to get the physical contact he’d been missing all morning. Daichi’s body felt a little stiff, still holding onto the stress of the situation, but as the warmth of Kuroo’s body surrounded him he eventually melted into the touch. He closed his eyes as Kuroo’s nose nuzzled the edge of his hairline, his breath tickling the sensitive skin around his ear.

“I’m so sorry, Dai. Will you forgive me?” He whispered, and Daichi smiled as he wrapped his arms around Kuroo’s neck.

“There’s nothing to forgive, it was just a mistake. Will you forgive me for being so mad?”

“I don’t know, I may take some convincing,” Kuroo purred, his teeth grazing the shell of Daichi’s ear. He glanced down to check Daichi’s reaction to the teasing and felt his pulse quicken when he spotted his dimples showing.

“Hmmm, I wonder what the best way to convince you would be?” Daichi replied, his voice lowering to that point that never fails to stir Kuroo up inside. He slid out of Kuroo’s arms slightly, his eyes glinting mischievously, and climbed up on Kuroo’s lap.

“Whoa. Uh, I think you might be on the right track.”

“Yeah?” Daichi cupped Kuroo’s face and kissed him deeply. Kuroo could feel Daichi’s own craving for his touch as he wiggled himself as close to Kuroo’s chest as he could. As he moved, he accidentally rubbed their groins together and drew out a hiss from Kuroo.

Daichi chuckled against his lips. “Perhaps all I have to do is press the right buttons.”

Daichi let his fingers trace across Kuroo’s chest and then ran them down his front as his lips traveled down to suck on his neck. Kuroo’s head slammed back against the sofa with a sigh, Daichi’s tongue on his throat causing more heat to pool in his lower abdomen. Kuroo slid his fingers up Daichi’s flexing thighs and inside his shorts, squeezing his skin in a consistent tempo. He shivered as Daichi’s fingers slid up under his shirt, gently tracing every individual muscle and bone as if memorizing him through his touch.

“Do you forgive me yet?” Daichi whispered against his skin.

“If I say yes are you going to stop?”

Daichi chuckled again and Kuroo just wanted to bottle up the sound to listen it whenever he wanted.

“I’m not going to stop, even if you beg,” Daichi growled and Kuroo’s shirt began to ride up higher until Daichi was lifting it over his head. He tossed it off to the side, and Kuroo felt his face heat up as Daichi looked him over with a smirk.

“Like what you see?”

“I always do. I’ve always been so jealous of your body.”

“What? Why would you be jealous? You’re like one of those naked statues lounging around a Roman fountain.”

Daichi snorted and gave Kuroo a little tickle against his ribs. “I don’t look like that. It’s just, you’re so broad up here,” He murmured as his fingers slipped across his chest toward his shoulders and Kuroo shivered from the delicate touch. “And then the rest of you is so long and lean. You look perfect to me. Especially when you blush like that,” Daichi laughed as he cupped Kuroo’s tomato-red face and kissed him. Kuroo slipped his hands from Daichi’s shorts and wrapped them around his waist, pulling him in tighter and drinking in his scent. That morning he had been so stressed, wondering if what he did was so bad that Daichi would consider leaving him. The thought was unacceptable. Kuroo was willing to chase Daichi across the Earth if he had to.

The intimate connection of their lips and tongues moving together in their well-rehearsed dance sparked his heart to beat faster. His fingers wrapped themselves in his shirt, one hand slipping down to burrow into the butt of Daichi’s shorts. Daichi gave a surprised little yelp when Kuroo gave him a little squeeze but didn’t pull away as one of his hands gripped into the back of Kuroo’s wild nest of hair. Kuroo decided Daichi didn’t need his shirt either and giggled against Daichi’s lips as he tried yanking it up without removing his other hand from his ass. Daichi moved back from their kisses to pin him with an unamused look before ripping his shirt off on his own and tossing it to the side.

“Thanks for the assistance, my hand’s stuck.”

Daichi sputtered with laughter, dropping his head on Kuroo’s shoulder as his boyfriend took the opportunity for his other hand to find refuge in the warmth of Daichi’s shorts.

“You could just take them off you know.”

“Oh? I wasn’t sure how far you wanted to go this morning.”

“I would have thought that was obvious.” Even after he said it, Daichi paused and sat up to look Kuroo in the eye, biting his lip as if he was nervous about something. “Kuroo, can we try going all the way?”

Kuroo’s eyes widened, his heart suddenly turning into a battering ram against his chest. “Are you sure? How would we decide who’s going to--”?

“I’ll do it. I mean, I trust you, and right now I just want to feel you inside me,” Daichi said as he circled his arms around his neck, his voice growing thick and hoarse. Kuroo was thankful he was wearing sweatpants and had plenty of room as he felt himself rising to the occasion. A smirk spread on Daichi’s lips and Kuroo felt a wave of embarrassment that Daichi was feeling the sudden change underneath him.

“Should I take that as a yes?”

“God yes,” Kuroo groaned as his hands finally emerged from Daichi’s shorts and gripped underneath him. With a grunt he lifted them both off the sofa, stumbling a bit to compensate for the extra weight. Daichi laughed as he held on for his life, squeezing his eyes shut until Kuroo finally made it into their room. Daichi was thankful they had a heap of blankets and comforters layered on the futon, making a soft cushion for when Kuroo clumsily dropped him on it.

“Wow, that was so sexy.”

Kuroo snorted against Daichi’s chest. “I’m sorry, I’m really excited. Are you okay?”

“Yeah, I’m fine,” He chuckled as he pulled Kuroo’s face up toward him, pressing his lips softly against Kuroo’s. Kuroo’s body melted against his as the tender kisses continued. His hands slowly ran down Daichi’s waist and gripped onto the waistband of his shorts, giving it a little tug. He lifted them over Daichi’s own growing erection, and he smiled as Daichi let out a sigh.

“Where’s the stuff?” Daichi whispered and Kuroo quickly snapped his body up and ran across the room to the closet.

“Dammit, we gotta keep this stuff handier,” He grumbled as his hands fumbled in a box labeled _Private_ for their collection of goodies. As soon he had the lube and a couple condoms in his hands, he whirled around and froze. Daichi had slid off his shorts while he had been busy and was stretched out over the futon in all his naked glory. His eyes were dark and intense as his smile grew absolutely wicked.

“Come here, Tetsu.”

“Uh huh,” Kuroo answered as he fell forward, his lips heading straight for his stomach as his hands encased Daichi’s thighs. As Kuroo’s nose nuzzled into the small patch of hair under Daichi’s belly-button, he heard Daichi moan above him as his fingers gripped into Kuroo’s hair.

Kuroo was relieved they had both taken turns practicing with the stretching out process. If he hadn’t, he would have been a mess trying to work the lube onto his fingers and carefully slipping the first finger into the right spot. Daichi gasped above him, his abs flexing as he drew in a deep breath. Kuroo slipped a hand underneath Daichi’s back to support him, pressing gentle kisses into his abdomen as he began to work Daichi open.

He forced all his concentration on making Daichi feel good and relaxed; if he allowed himself to think about the fact that he was finally going to enter him, Kuroo knew he could quickly lose control. Focus proved difficult to maintain when he heard Daichi’s deep voice moaning above him with his rough fingers gripping tightly into Kuroo’s hair.

With every finger he added, sweat began to dapple across Kuroo’s forehead, the heat from Daichi’s body waving over him like a personal sauna. He had to pause occasionally when strong hands would pull his body upwards, so Daichi could roughly press his lips against Kuroo’s and work his mouth until Kuroo’s body felt like jelly.

“It feels good, Tetsu. Are you almost done?”

“Almost there. I don’t want to hurt you.”

“At this point I don’t even care.”

Kuroo chuckled as he smirked down at Daichi’s lovely flushed face. “What happened to my cool boyfriend? Not like you to get impatient.”

Daichi’s eyebrows furrowed slightly. “Well, if that’s how you feel about it, I could enter you instead.”

“No, no! I’m excited! See? My boy is raring to go!” Kuroo frantically assured him, sitting up and proudly thrusting his hips out to accentuate the tent in his pants.

Daichi covered his eyes in embarrassment. “Tetsu, you have about two seconds to get me back into the mood.”

Kuroo’s eyes widened and he collapsed back onto Daichi’s body, his tongue going straight to one of Daichi’s nipples as he slipped his fingers back in. Daichi often told him how sinful his tongue was the way he worked it against him, but Kuroo was relieved that he had his own version kryptonite when it came to his boyfriend’s indomitable inner strength.

“Shit, Tetsu, not so much. You’re gonna get me too worked up.”

“Mmm, I like working you up.”

“I don’t want to go just yet. I want us to be together for that.”

Kuroo whimpered and laid his forehead against Daichi’s heaving chest, taking in deep breaths to regain control.

“Are you ready?”

“Yes, _please_.”

Kuroo rolled his body out of his pants and ripped the condom wrapper open with his teeth.

“Have you been practicing that?” Daichi chuckled.

Kuroo snorted as he began rolling the condom on. “Nah, I always open wrappers that way when I’m in a hurry. Mainly candy bars.”

He slicked on some lube and lined himself up while his heart performed its own drum core in his chest. As he began to slide inside, he was overwhelmed by the intense heat and groaned as he tried to keep it slow. His arms trembled underneath him trying to hold him steady until at last he was fully sheathed. Kuroo buried his face against Daichi’s neck as Daichi continued to take deep breaths.

“Are you okay?” Kuroo whispered.

“Yeah… it’s strange. It kinda hurts and it’s so full. But it’s not bad.”

“Good… let me know when I can move.”

Daichi was silent for a few moments, his hands gripping tightly into the muscles on Kuroo’s back. Gradually Kuroo felt him relax underneath him and his legs slowly wrapped around Kuroo’s waist.

“Okay, you can move.”

Kuroo began pumping gently at first, working up a rhythm as they both continued adjusting. He slid his hands over Daichi’s torso, kneading his fingers into his skin at a steady tempo.

“Shit, I thought your thighs felt like heaven, but they’re nothing compared to this.”

Daichi huffed out a laugh. “My ass wins the trophy, huh?”

“Oh yes… your ass wins all the trophies.”

Kuroo’s mouth moved across Daichi’s throat, alternating between delicate kisses and tantalizing sucks as he possessively marked up his tan skin. Daichi’s hands raked up his back and pulled his head up toward him, slipping his tongue into Kuroo’s and sparking fireworks to erupt in his brain. It urged a ravenous desire in Kuroo, and the dam holding him back finally snapped under the strain. He began to thrust faster and plunge deeper into Daichi, and the gorgeous man underneath him threw his head back against the pillow with a moan ripping through his throat. Kuroo wanted more.

He straightened his body up and eased Daichi’s thighs closer to his body. The angle allowed him to move even faster, and the way Daichi clenched his jaw and his hands gripped into the sheets informed him that he wasn’t the only one enjoying the new position. Sweat began to drip down Kuroo’s skin, his teeth digging into his lip as he tried to maintain control. It was his first time, however, and there was only so much he could do when everything felt so amazing. It escalated so quickly he couldn’t even warn Daichi before he cried out, his eyes squeezed shut as he worked through his orgasm. There was an extra clench around him and he wrenched his eyes open to see Daichi following behind, releasing untouched all over his stomach.

Kuroo leaned over Daichi and brushed a gentle kiss across his lips. Daichi’s eyes fluttered open and locked onto his, and he smiled with an exhausted sigh.

“Wow.”

Kuroo laughed and he wiped a hand across Daichi’s damp forehead. “Yeah… we should’ve done that a long time ago. Are you okay?”

Daichi gulped and nodded. “Yeah, I might be sore later though. That got pretty intense.”

“I’m sorry, I kinda lost control.”

“It’s fine, I wanted it harder to be honest.”

“I’m sorry I didn’t even get to touch you.”

Daichi’s face flushed a little brighter, and he glanced to the side to gaze at the rumpled sheets next to him. “Yeah, it’s okay. It was the look on your face, and your body, I just… yeah I’m satisfied.”

They chuckled nervously as they drew apart and quickly decided that they were both in need of a shower. Kuroo disposed of the condom and together they jostled into the snug little bathroom. There was a comfortable silence between the two as they took turns washing off each other’s bodies, enjoying the balmy steam relaxing their tired muscles.

Kuroo smiled as Daichi focused on soaping up his torso and ran a hand through his short, dark hair. It always felt like feathers against Kuroo’s fingers and wished his could be more like that. Suddenly Kuroo blinked as he spotted a single silver hair amid Daichi’s darks locks and nearly gasped. He pursed his lips together, wondering if he should tell Daichi or let him discover it for himself. Kuroo cocked his head as he gazed at him thoughtfully, wondering what other changes he’d have to get used to as they grew older, and with a pain realized he would be changing as well.

“Dai?”

“Hmm?”

“Will you still love me when I’m old and wrinkly?”

“We’ve been in here long enough, you’re already wrinkly.”

“That’s not what I mean. I know you think I’m sexy now, but what about when I’m not?”

Daichi lifted his face, his expression serious as he regarded Kuroo. “It’s not your looks I’m in love with. Sure, I like how you look, but isn’t it kinda fun to see how we’ll change over the years?”

Kuroo beamed and draped himself over Daichi, nuzzling against his head. “Mmmm, that’s good to know. I love you.”

Daichi chuckled and rubbed his back. “I love you, too.”

“By the way, you have a grey hair.”

Daichi yelped and hopped out of the shower, scrambling over to the mirror and trying to wipe off the fog as Kuroo’s roar of laughter echoed through the tiny room.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh gosh this might be the last smut I write for a looooooong time. It's so hard to do and takes a long time for me to get out, so I hope you all enjoyed it! I think it was worth it for this story though, cuz I really liked the dynamic I created in the original story and had fun exploring a different side to their relationship. If you need another dose of this story, make sure you take a gander at Operation BokuMichi! The story focuses on Michimiya's own romance with Bokuto, but I'm going to add an epilogue-type chapter where Kuroo and Daichi may turn up ;)

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I really wanted this to be a one shot, but obviously it's not cuz it's ME *sobs*


End file.
